The Wonderfully Shameless Selfcest Fic of Ayase Eli
by mnkm
Summary: A PWP in which Eli gets trapped in a room with Eli, and with nothing better to do, they do stuff. (And Umi shall be completely disappointed by the amount of shamelessness that went into this.) / Eli!Selfcest, oneshot, implied stuff.


Eli didn't know what to say. But there was definitely something wrong.

What makes her think like that? Well... perhaps seeing herself standing in front of her was what's wrong.

She raised a hand. The clone didn't do the same thing. The clone just stared back at her. She sighed.

"...right, so... who are you?" Eli asked.

Her clone smiled. "I'm Ayase Eli. Who are _you_?" she asked.

"I'm... also Ayase Eli." The two stared at each other. "...okay, something's not right." The first Eli placed a hand on her chin. "Either you're lying, or I'm lying, or something stupid is going on. And I sure as hell am not lying."

"I'm not lying either," the second Eli said.

1-Eli frowned. "Okay, then something stupid then."

"Yeah, probably something stupid..." 2-Eli nodded.

The two stared in silence again. There really was nothing to talk about, and it certainly was awkward to be in the same room as a clone of you, both naked.

"...wait, okay, two more questions."

2-Eli nodded. "Let me guess; first, where are we?"

1-Eli shook her head. "No, that's the second. First should be... why the hell are we naked?"

The latter facepalmed. "Y-yeah, you're right... yeah, that should've been the first question."

"Okay, but seriously, why are we naked?"

"I'm... not sure."

The two stared at each other's body. "...I feel like it's really wrong to be looking at my own body."

2-Eli laughed. "It's alright, it's alright. I feel the same."

They remained in silence again. Then they looked around; the room they were in was huge, but empty. Empty and white. Quite dull, in their opinions. There was literally nothing else in the room; no furniture, no doors, no windows, no source of light, not even any dirty stain or dust. ...and disregarding the mystery behind the lightless room, they could see everything perfectly clear and bright.

"...hey, do you smell something?" 1-Eli asked.

The second blonde sniffed the air and frowned. "Umm... I don't know what it is, but.. yeah, I smell something."

They stood in silence yet again, trying to think of the word for the smell. "...I can't think of anything," the first muttered.

"Me neither. Probably some kind of flower."

Nodding, the first Eli sat down. She sighed. "Clothes would be comfortable right now..."

"...yeah... yeah." 2-Eli had nothing else to say.

Once again, for the umpteenth time, silence took over the room.

It felt like time was ticking by. Not that there were any clocks nearby.

But 1-Eli knew she could hear the ticking of time from somewhere. It just... it just was ticking somehow.

"...i-it's getting a little uncomfortable, isn't it...?" 2-Eli asked, her face red.

1-Eli frowned, not sure what the clone was getting at. While she would like to admit that it really was getting uncomfortable- being naked and all that- she didn't understood why her clone was getting embarrassed. "Y-yeah, I guess... I wish we were provided some clothes, at least."

2-Eli raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "No, not that... um... aren't you also feeling..."

"Hmm?" 1-Eli stared at the girl. Then down. "...a-are you... turned on? Right now...?" she asked.

Flushing redder, the second blonde nodded. She then panicked slightly. "I-it's not that I enjoy being here, okay!? I just... I don't know, I just feel weird all of a sudden..."

1-Eli chuckled. "W-well, haha, it's alright. That's understandable." She slightly spread her legs a bit as if to show the second blonde her state; her nether regions were glistening with liquid. "I-I'm... to be honest, kinda turned on too... not sure why. Haha... ha..."

2-Eli sniffed the air again. "...maybe it's the scent... I've heard some scents could be aphrodisiacs..."

"R-really?" 1-Eli asked. Then she thought in silence for a few seconds. "...where did you hear _that_ from, exactly?"

Her counterpart blushed and looked away. "...N-Nozomi."

"Oh, okay. That doesn't sound surprising at all," 1-Eli replied.

The clone suddenly laughed. "I know, right?" she exclaimed. "Leave it to Nozomi to know all the dirty stuff!"

"Hahaha, yes, indeed..." The two calmed down and let out sighs of relief. "Well, anyways... heh. Nozomi would surely laugh at me for being stuck here with another me."

2-Eli nodded. "Yeah, same... I wonder when will we be free from this... place."

"Wherever we are." 1-Eli smiled at 2-Eli, both grinning as the first had spoken what was on the second's mind.

"Right."

"Soooo..." 1-Eli gulped. What else was there to do or talk about? There were no walls, everything was white, they couldn't escape. There was nothing to mess around with. There were no clothes on either of them. They were both naked. And sadly, both were turned on. What would Nozomi tell her to do...?

 _Probably something like..._ _"Why not have some fun with your other self?"_

1-Eli squeaked as she shoveled the thought away. Sex with her clone!? That was blasphemy! It then occurred to her that the other Eli probably had the same thought, because she was equally embarrassed at something and shaking her head violently. "...W-were you thinking about what Nozomi would tell us to do?"

"Y-you too!?" 2-Eli exclaimed.

They stared at each other, then laughed again. Each Eli couldn't believe it; the other Eli had so much in common with her! _...wait, she_ is _me!_ Mentally calling herself an idiot, they laughed even harder the moment the slowed down to look at each other. 2-Eli was clapping her hands on the floor, clutching onto her stomach. 1-Eli was rolling on the ground, her feet smashing the ground as she couldn't stop laughing.

Within a few seconds, they slowly quieted into chuckles. 1-Eli wiped her tears (of laughter) away and sighed happily, looking into her clone's eyes. They were bright shining blue, just like her own. The two stared for ages, and after what seemed like forever, they realized their faces were really close to each other's.

"I- uh- whoa..." 1-Eli squeaked and crawled back in surprise, her clone blushing and looking away. They nervously laughed again, albeit less enthusiastic before 2-Eli coughed to get her attention.

"...m-maybe... umm..." she whispered, before crawling closer to the first blonde. "I, uh... I don't know how weird this would probably be, but..." she paused, their eyes locking on each other's irises. "...do you want to...?"

1-Eli gulped. Their lips were inching closer every split second, and to be honest, she was curious too how sex would feel. And how her morals would be after doing it with herself. Slowly, she nodded. "...sure..." They slowly attempted to close the gap between their mouths, but due to their bodies sweating and being naked, the Eli on the bottom felt her hands slip on liquid. "W- whoa-" With that, her back banged on the floor beneath her.

Her legs slid and pushed the second Eli, on top, causing her to squeak as she fell on top of the first. "W-whu-" Immediately, they froze as the second Eli landed on the first, their lips locked. Silence once again rushed across the room, and their lips remained locked for a few seconds before the second Eli raised her head, staring down at the first Eli.

1-Eli was panting, her face way redder than it had previously been. Sweat was pouring down her head fast, and that look... that look on her face... it tempted the second Eli so much. "...c-come on..." 1-Eli panted.

* * *

 **No, I am not ashamed.**


End file.
